The present invention relates to a back up alarm system. More particularly, the invention relates to a back up alarm system for a burglar alarm system utilizing an electric circuit.
The prior art embodiments of FIGS. 1 to 4 are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,012,728, issued to the present inventor on Mar. 15, 1977.
Alarm systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,204,222, issued in August, 1965 to Montroy et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,688,256, issued in August, 1972 to D'Ausilio et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,703,714, issued in November, 1972 to Andrews and U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,069, issued in July, 1975 to Mason.
Objects of the invention are to provide a back up alarm system for a burglar alarm system, which back up alarm system functions more effectively and more rapidly than a silent burglar alarm system to provide complete protection from burglars, since the back up alarm system functions efficiently, effectively and reliably by wireless transmission to warn of the cutting of an electrical conductor of a burglar alarm system circuit and to warn of the short-circuiting of electrical conductors of a burglar alarm system such as, for example, by wire cutters .